Mental Institute Mafia
| image = File:MIM.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = EDM & StarTiger | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Medium) | startdate = 01.09.2010 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = 1) NickFleming 2) Marquessa 3) Fox 4) Limey 5) Framm18 6) Izzy 7) Filly678 8) golfjunkie 9) LJayden 10) onetruth 11) GMaster479 12) Riranor 13) Glycereine | first = LJayden & Hirkala | last = 8. golfjunkie 10. onetruth 12. Riranor | mvp = GMaster479 | awards = - }} Mental Institute Mafia was a game developed by EDM and hosted by EDM & StarTiger. It began on September 1st, 2010 and ended in a Goodie win in Day 4. Game Mechanics Ordinary, everyday 3 Faction Game, with extra power plays. The Goodies comprised of the insane patients, Baddies were the staff and Indies were insane beyond repair. Role Description Baddies: Win by killing crazy couple AND being majority. With BTSC * Head Doc - traps a player but never the same person twice and vote count as (x 2) * Dr. Mental - Kill ability * Nurse Render - Divert actions (same player maximum twice) * Corrupt Guard - spy ability to find faction Goodies: Win by being last faction standing . *'Loony old woman' - diverts actions of a player (never the same twice in a row) * Wacko wife - ability to save a player (same player maximum twice) * * Raging husband - Roll of dice action 1. RID Kill 2. Spy to find faction 3. Divert 4. Block 5. Save 6. Choose *'Insane man' - traps a player *'Vampire crazy teen' - night kill ability *'The good Guard' - blocks an action of a player and vote count as (x2) *'Crazy FBI' (undercover) - spy on player and learns their role. Indies: Win by 1 or both of them being the last one standing. * Orphan Girl - Roll of dice action * Jekyll/Hyde - Kill ability at alternate night and vote count as (x 1, x2 or x3) Rules *'The order of actions' Indy < Baddie < Goodie ----------- Kill < Divert < Trap < Block < Save *Tie lynch = random coin flip whether there is a lynch or not. *No roles revealed for killed / lynched players. Extra Abilities/Power Plays: *Husband and wife (aka 'crazy couple') have BTSC. If wife dies / is lynched, husband and wife will be lynched together and their roles will be revealed. They cannot be harmed on N1. *Vampire crazy teen dies - His role goes to insane man. *If corrupt guard finds out good guard, gains ability vote count which increases to (x3). *Orphan girl: safe if targeted first time. *Jekyll/Hyde - safe if targeted by Orphan girl for first time. *End ability: goodie and indy with vote tie; game ends as per majority Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies # Marquessa - Loony Old Woman # Limey - Crazy FBI # golfjunkie - Good Guard # LJ - Insane Man # onetruth - Raging Husband # GMaster479 - Vampire Crazy Teen # Riranor - Wacko Wife MVP: GMaster479 Day and Night Posts *Night 1 *Day 1 *Night 2 *Day 2 *Night 3 *Day 3 *Night 4 *Day 4 End of Game Roster # NickFleming - Corrupt Guard - Killed N4 # Marquessa - Loony Old Woman - Lynched D1 # Fox - Dr Mental - Killed N2 # Limey - Crazy FBI - Lynched D2 # Framm - Nurse Render - Killed N2 # Izzy - Jekyll/Hyde - Lynched D4 # Filly - Orphan Girl # golfjunkie - Good Guard # LJ - Insane Man - Killed N1 # onetruth - Raging Husband # GMaster479 - Vampire Crazy Teen - Lynched D4 # Riranor - Wacko Wife # Glycereine - Head Doc - Killed N2 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 5